Birthday Surprise
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: It's Harry's 26th birthday today and he is having a party with all his friends. But when he meets someone unexpected his nice relaxing evening with his friends, lover, and son don't seem to be possible. DMHP mpreg Cho Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Happy Birthday Surprise

**Title:** Happy Birthday Surprise!

**Author:** TalkingFrenchFries

**Warnings:** Slash, MPREG, Cho bashing

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Disclaimer:** Ugghh, I don't own this, no shit, the site is called if you still don't get it you probably aren't smart enough to read this. XD Oh! But I DO own Damien, I keep him in a cage under my bed…. Wow that sounds more abusive that I had planned. :D

**Author's Note:** This has been in my mind for a really long time, so because I hate Cho Chang, I thought "hey what's a better way than to spend the weekend writing a story with DM/HP fluff, mpreg, AND Cho bashing!" yeah um, kay then, Thanks SOO much for the monstrous (for me) reviews, and favorites on "What the Hell?" Enjoy the story!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Light flooded through the small slit of curtains that was open; golden sunlight fell softly against the olive skinned, raven-haired man currently sleeping peacefully. Eyes fluttered open slowly as the light became brighter. The source of the increase of light was soon found. A light skinned, blond haired man was pulling the light green curtains open, to reveal the breath-taking view. The house was located in front of a medium sized pond (and a span of fresh green grounds); it's clear blue waters being disturbed only slightly by the brightly colored fish swimming in it, behind the water were a set of trees that lined the back-yard, giving the inhabitants privacy, and in the distance a line of mountains could be seen reaching as high as the sun.

The dark haired man smiled and rubbed at his eyes softly trying to get rid of the sleep. "What time is it?" He asked as he started to get up.

"Ten-thirty, but we have to be up to get ready for your birthday party." After seeing the smile that appeared on the other man's face, he continued, "We need to make the food, and of course, bake the cake." The dark haired man rolled his eyes.

"Draco, don't worry. Knowing Hermione she'll probably bring enough food to feed a small developing country." He received a snigger. "And as for the birthday cake, you know I don't care if it's store bought."

"Yes, but I want to make it for you." Draco reassured as he slipped his arms around the other's waist. "I want to bake all my love for you into it!" He cooed rubbing his nose against Harry's while trying to hide the laughter his words were causing him.

"Draco! That has to be the sappiest thing I have _ever_ heard! And I have heard a lot! Remus and Sirius 'whisper' sweet nothings into each other's ears 24/7."

"I mean it though -" He held Harry tighter. "- I want to bake you a cake, it's your 26th birthday. That deserves a home-made cake." Harry smiled after receiving a small kiss, and removed the arms from his waist, headed to the dresser to get dressed.

He found Draco down in the kitchen baking eggs and bacon. When the two had started dating Draco had always insisted on feeding Harry home-cooked meals, as he had always been a very scrawny boy. Now however, the Gryffindor was at a respectable weight for his size; still small, only 5'9, a sizeable difference from Draco's 6'1.

After the filling breakfast the two set to work making the food for the party that evening. Once it was all made, the two placed heating charms on the food, and Draco started baking the cake. While his husband was doing this, Harry headed upstairs to the bedroom next to Draco and his. He opened the door quietly and found his son sleeping soundly burrowed under all the covers. A smile graced his lips as he walked, and sat on the small bed. Sensing the movement, the small boy moved and opened his eyes. Their son had Draco's blond hair, and his pale skin, but other than that had most of Harry's features, including the stunning emerald eyes. After seeing the person that had disturbed his sleep was only his dad, the little boy smiled. Much like Harry had done earlier, the boy fisted his eyes to get rid of the left over sleep.

"Mornin' daddy." The dark haired man smiled and cupped his son's cheek with his hand.

"Good morning Damien. Do want some help getting dressed?" Harry kindly asked the four-year-old boy, who shook his head violently.

"No! Today's your birthday! I can dress myself!" Harry chuckled softly and ruffled Damien's hair affectionately.

"Alright, we'll see you downstairs then." Harry opened the blue curtains, and left the room, with a smile on his lips.

When he arrived in the kitchen he was greeted by the sweet smell of his favorite type of cake. Angel Food. _Hmm…Yummy!_ Draco turned at the sound of the footsteps and took in the beautiful sight of his husband. His eyes wondered down to Harry's large stomach; being that way because he was 7 months pregnant. He smiled and opened his arms to his lovely husband. He sighed happily as he felt said swelled stomach rub against his own flat one.

"Hmmm… I love your belly." He said rubbing a hand on it.

Harry giggled softly. "I know you do. I can't wait for the little one to get here. I think it will be good for Damien to have a little sister." He said leaning his head onto Draco's shoulder.

"Hmm, I agree." The Slytherin agreed as he stroked the Gryffindor's hair. "But I'm going to miss rubbing your belly." A pout forming on his lips.

It took all Harry had in him to not kiss the pout off his lips, "I know, but then we can do what ever we want." He said suggestively as he nibbled softly on the blond's earlobe. Said blond moaned softly. The two quickly pulled away as they heard their son bounding down the stairs. Draco went back to cooking as Harry got some breakfast for their son. When Damien came into sight he was wearing a pair of black pants, a fuzzy red sweater and a pair of mismatched blue and pink socks. Harry laughed as he picked up his son.

"Do you like my outfit daddy?"

"Yes. It looks very nice on you." Harry answered as he handed Damien over to Draco so he could put Damien's breakfast on the table.

"It's adorable baby." Draco assured as he kissed his son's forehead.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

So I know that was basically mpreg fluff, but the REAL story will happen in the next chapter! With evilstalkerbitch!Cho Please tell me if you really do think I should continue this story and if so any suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Happy Birthday Surprise!

**Author:** TalkingFrenchFries

**Warnings:** Slash, MPREG, Cho bashing

**Chapters**: 2/?

**Disclaimer:** Ugghh, I don't own this, no shit, the site is called , if you still don't get it you probably aren't smart enough to read this. :D

**Author's Note:** This has been in my mind for a really long time, so because I hate Cho Chang, I thought "hey what's a better way than to spend the weekend writing a story with DM/HP fluff, mpreg, AND Cho bashing!"

**So thank you for the Story Alerts, and Reviews on the first chapter, please keep doing so and I will keep writing! Enjoy:**

+Line+Line+Line+Line+Line

The family of three walked into the shopping center and away from the heat.

Draco turned towards Harry, with Damien on his hip. "Alright love, Damien and I will go pick up his present for you, so why don't you just stay here?" Harry just nodded and went towards the food court. Draco kissed him quickly and headed off with their son. Harry smiled at how perfect of a father Draco was. Smiling down at his son, laughing at the suggestions Damien was coming up with. He remembered the suggestions Damien had made when it was Draco's birthday, some included: an ogre, centaur, or a unicorn, at that point of time when he had been going through a phase where he liked all creatures. He wondered what strange ideas he had in his small head now.

Harry grabbed a water bottle and a small snack and sat down at the table to eat. At the other end of the food court a tall, lean, woman of Asian descent, dressed in expensive clothing, noticed the raven-haired, emerald eyed man, Harry Potter. She smiled and walked slowly towards the man.

(A/N: now I know when you read this some of you will be like "oh but he's 7 months pregnant how could Cho not realize that?" The reason she can't is because his belly is under the table, I don't know if that makes any sense, but I mean that she can't see it because like his legs it is tucked under the table. Anywho…"

"Harry! Is that really you?" The woman asked in an annoyingly high voice. The black-haired man looked up to find the source of the voice.

"Cho? Is that you? Wow, You look great!"

"Oh really? Thanks Harry! How have you been? I haven't seen you since graduation, seeing as I've been in America for the past eight years."

"I'm amazing actually, life is perfect. So you say you were in America, what were you doing there?"

"My family moved to there, and I decided to try out for an acting career. It went really well, and I was in a couple really important movies!" Harry smiled as Cho went on about the movies she was in; he had forgotten how much she liked to talk about herself.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering, I have to go, but I would like to continue this catching up. Could we meet tonight? Cho asked after a fifteen-minute description of the awards she had received as an actress.

"Well actually… tonight is my birthday party. Would you like to come, we could talk there?" Her eyes lit up.

"Oh Harry I would love to! I'll see you there." She rushed off and he smiled, it would be nice to have a bit of Hogwarts reunion.

+Line+Line+Line+Line+Line

**Cho's POV:**

As I walked away from Harry I smiled, he invited me to his birthday party! Finally after eight years we can be together. While thinking this I bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked pretty much the same as the last time I had seen him during graduation, except that his hair was a little longer – tied back into a loose ponytail – and he was carrying a small child. The child looked around three; he had blond hair, and… emerald eyes? It looked like a cross between Malfoy and Harry. My Harry. How strange. No, plenty of people had green eyes he probably married some green eyed girl.

"Hello Malfoy. How are you?" I asked in what I hoped was a kind voice. He looked at me with surprise evident in his grey eyes.

"Chang." Was all he said, in a voice void of emotion. "I'm fine. You?" He replied, while shifting the boy in his arms. Said boy looked up at Malfoy with questioning eyes. "Papa, shouldn't we get back to daddy?" To my surprise Malfoy's eyes softened when he looked at his son, and smiled. "In just a minute, okay baby?" The little boy nodded and the Slytherin turned back towards me.

"Excuse me I have to go. My husband is waiting for us." I nodded. Hmmm… husband, that must mean, he's gay. Well I guess he married some guy with green eyes.

"Of course. See you soon." I simply responded. We went our separate ways; I had to go shopping for Harry's birthday party.

+Line+Line+Line+Line+Line

Harry looked up from his issue of the Daily Profit as he heard footsteps approach his table. Draco was standing there holding Damien up on his shoulders where he clutched a small bag in his hands. Draco smiled and helped his husband up from the table.

+Line+Line+Line+Line+Line

Around 6pm the guests started to arrive, and as planned Hermione came carrying mountains of food, while Ron carried their mountain of children. Even at the age of 26 they had five children, seemed they wanted to continue the Weasley tradition. Next came Fred and Lee, then George and Alicia – who was just two months pregnant. Ginny and Neville followed, along with Pansy and Blaise, and Seamus and Dean. Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his partner, Molly and Arthur, and finally Sirius and Remus with their two children, arrived.

Everyone congratulated Harry, and put their gift on a long table, set their children down to play with Damien, and joined either Molly and Hermione in the kitchen, or Harry and Draco in the living room. Alicia and Harry talked about being pregnant until Molly dragged Harry into the kitchen to help them; she wanted him to have everything he liked – food wise, at the party. The party was all going according to plan when a scream was heard.

"What was that?" Draco asked frantically, he knew it was Damien's scream after the spider crisis a month ago. They all looked over at the play area and sure enough, Rose Weasley was dangling a spider in front of the scared little boy's face. Draco rushed to his son and picked him up, holding him protectively in his arms. Soon the small boy's sobs subsided and after a few re-assuring words on Draco's part, he was ready to go play. Rose however wasn't as lucky, she was forced into a timeout, and was forced to sit on the steps. (A/N: I had to do that when I was little and I hated it!)

Rose's voice was heard not ten minutes later. "Mommy! Mommy! There is a strange woman at the door!" Draco and Hermione walked to the door. The sight of Cho Chang dressed in a slim-fitting black dress, and a pair of what Draco assumed to be Gucci© shoes greeted them. "Chang what are you doing here?" The blond asked.

"Oh, Harry invited me today at the mall." She said as she pushed her way passed them and into the living room. She looked around the room and saw much of the Weasley family, a few other Gryffindors, and a couple scattered Slytherins. Over in one corner was a play area filled with about five redheaded children, a tawny-haired boy, and two black-haired boys. One of the black-haired boys was the boy she had seen Draco holding at the mall. _Hmm… his husband must be here._ But her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Cho?" She heard, and immediately knew Harry had said it. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She turned to see the man of her dreams, only to find a pregnant Harry Potter in the arms of one Draco Malfoy. Everything went black.

+Line+Line+Line+Line+Line

**Ookay! So this chapter is finished. Hope you all like it, and I should have the next one finished in about a week. Oh! And please review, it keeps my heart the color it should be. :P**


	3. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys

Hey guys!** I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I HAVE BEEN SOOOO BUSY!** Anyway I have most of the next chapter written, but wanted to see what you guys wanted XD. So I would appreciate it SO much if you guys would tell me what you wanted to happen to Cho, and how the whole confrontation would go down.

Thanks so much! This is a great help! :D Oh and I plan to update in about a day, finally done with school! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Happy Birthday Surprise!**  
**

**Author:** TalkingFrenchFries

**Warnings:** Slash, MPREG, Cho bashing

**Chapters:** 3/3?

**Disclaimer:** Ugghh, I don't own this, no shit, the site is called , if you still don't get it you probably aren't smart enough to read this. :D

Author's Note: This has been in my mind for a really long time, so because I hate Cho Chang, I thought "hey what's a better way than to spend the weekend writing a story with DM/HP fluff, mpreg, AND Cho bashing!"

-- **I'M SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING!! :( I was really busy then went to Japanese camp for a month, and then went to a lot of concerts! But I hope you guys like this chapter cause I like it and feel happy with the story! Also this has been slightly therapeutic, my dislike of Ginny Weasley has lowered greatly! C: And ick it was not fun writing the Pro-Cho POV.**

**- P.S. – anyone see Dark Knight?? OMG IT MADE ME SOO HAPPY! THE JOKER IS MY IDOL! I love him! I listened to the soundtrack while I wrote this! is dork**

**Pro-Cho POV:**

After Cho woke up a few minutes later she began thinking. She wasn't sure what to think, the only explanation for this was force. Obviously. I mean looking at it logically, if put in a line up and compared she was 10x the person _he_ was. She had looks, talent, money and boobs! _He_ had money and a reputation for a dark wizard. Wow, hard decision. The thing that got her was how _he_ had made it appear that Harry was truly happy. Probably a love potion, I mean he was glowing, probably the love potion. Well the pregnancy might have had a small thing to do with it. Well, no worries. She would find the antidote and give it to Harry, they would get rid of the child, and they would live happily ever after. It disgusted her that her lovely Harrykins was being forced to do something he didn't want to do.

**Regular POV:**

Harry was a little afraid. Cho had been staring into space for the past 15 minutes. Occasionally going from sad, to happy, to plotting, to disgusted. He knew she wouldn't take it well but he hoped after a while she would be happy for _his_ happiness. Draco, sensing his lover's worry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. Harry immediately calmed and snuggled back into his husband's embrace. Feeling safe he decided to confront Cho.

"Um sorry about the surprise. I didn't think you'd faint. Draco and I have been married for a while now, and we have one child named Damien." He said pointing to the black haired boy Cho had seen earlier at the mall. "and another on the way." He gestured to his belly.

"Malfoy," Cho began. "I don't want to sound too straight forward but, what type of love potion did you use? It seems to have worked wonderfully, but we can't have Harry living a lie can we? If you'd just give me the antidote Harry and I could be on out way and out of your life before you know it." The entire room quieted save for the small giggles of children too young to comprehend what was currently happening. Draco's whole body stiffened, and Harry's mouth had fallen open. With pursed lips Draco let go of Harry and calmly, too calmly, approached Cho.

"If you really think you can walk into my home and insinuate that I forced Harry into this relationship, you are sadly mistaken. I would _never_ make Harry do anything, he is under _no_ influence of any potion, and all of what we have and have done is with Harry's complete consent. Our marriage and both of our children." Draco stressed, while pointing to Harry and his children. "I think it's time for you to leave. Now!" He walked past Cho to the door, opened it and glared pointedly at Cho.

Cho looked shocked, her mouth wide open. She looked around at the other guests. "Surely none of you believe _him!_ He's a dark wizard! He was on the opposite side of the war! Do you enjoy putting Harry in danger?" Ron stepped up to Cho.

"At first I didn't like Draco either. But he showed show much he cared for Harry when he was willing to give up the life he had known even his own parents approval just so Harry could be happy. He wasn't on the opposite side of the war; he was a spy and was very valuable to us. They're in love, don't challenge that." Draco was even left surprised, he knew Ron no longer hated him, but had always felt he didn't fully approve of him. A smile appeared on his face.

"I suppose you think you're a better choice?" Ginny's voice called from behind Cho. "W-what?" Cho stuttered out, no expecting Harry's ex-lover to be speaking up for the two men's love. "You think you're a better choice for Harry, so you want to break up their sturdy, loving relationship because you lost your chance and are jealous. I liked Harry for the entire time I was in school with him, we dated for a small while, but I realized it wouldn't work out, we both realized. I was jealous when he started dating other people but I wasn't meant to be with him, and if he was happy – even if it was with another person, I was happy. You should be too." With that she walked up to Cho and forcefully lead her to the door still being held by Draco. "We're here to celebrate Harry's birthday, and be happy for his happiness. Not try to destroy it." She shoved Cho out of the door and closed it, locking it. Everyone sighed, the tension in the air disappearing just as Cho had moments earlier. Draco walked up to Ron and Ginny, smiling and uttering the words "thank you" before going over to Harry.

"You alright darling?" Harry asked as Draco neared him.

"Of course, I'm fine. You alright?" Draco answered. Harry smiled and nodded. He looked to his left to find Damien seeing as it was his bedtime, only to find his son no longer there. He frowned. "Has anyone seen Damien?" Everyone looked around and shook their heads. "Out." Said Rose pointing to the door. Harry's eyes widened and quickly rushed out the door. Everyone inside filed out with him, and found him laughing as he picked up his son. Next to her car was Cho, looking down in disgust at the mud Damien appeared to have thrown on her expensive dress. Damien pouted and pointed at Cho. " You're a bad lady." Draco smiled ushered everyone into the house, only stopping to say to Cho, "Chanel was it?" smirk and walk inside.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, the children were put to bed, and the adults talked and laughed about work and life at home. Soon though it was late and the guests started leaving, saying happy birthday to Harry as they left. Harry and Draco cleaned what little needed to be before going to bed after a long exhausting day. The couple fell asleep content, both with no doubts in their mind about the other's love. It had been a very good day.

**Once again I'm soooo sorry about how late my update is! I hope you like this chapter, and I was thinking this would be the end. Unless you want to find out how Cho end's up doing…. XD Any who, please review, they make me keep writing and makes sure that my poor small hearts keeps beating. Naw! just kidding my heart keeps beating, but it turns a pretty rainbow color when I'm happy – like when I get reviews! (gosh I'm so lame!)**


End file.
